ultra_fan_parodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Adult
Adult is a Pachimon hailing from the "Wuss Poppin Jimbo" Constellation of the Pachiverse. Subtitle: Police Worm Appearance Adult resembles a giant draconic centipede with whiskers. Part of its body is always underground and he moves by awkwardly moving his legs causing him to move forward at slow speeds. History Adult originates from the Pachiverse, thus he is a Pachimon. When he grew up and became a... well.... adult, he noticed that a bunch of underaged people were doing 18+ things, he warned them of the consequences, but they just called him a lame old fool and continued doing their stuff. He got upset and decided that society would have no more of this, he searched the galaxy and began capturing all those who broke the law. During his time on the Land of Bootlegs, he met a strange Godzillasaurus, they fought and he managed to lock him up. However, one day disaster struck. Blueman organised a jail-break to release all those who broke the law in the past. The two of them fought while the intergalactic police fought of the escaped prisoners. Adult asked him why he did all this and Blueman just shouted "ANARCHY", Adult stared back in disgust and the two engaged in combat, eventually Adult defeated and captured Blueman, locking him up until he turns 180,000 years old. The truth behind the jail-break was that it was a plan to releash a group of thugs led by the Godzillasaurus he had captured, said thugs being the only beings that managed to escape the prison for good and did not get caught again by him or the police force. He now spends his days helping children that have lost their way in life. Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Bullmark Eleking THE ORIGIN SAGA Chapter 1 He is scheduled to appear in this Ultras' Bizarre Adventure spin-off in order to help defeat Godzilla's Gang. Parody Hero Taisen Spin-Off TBA Powers * Educational Beam : A beam that teaches everyone hit by it why drugs and alchohol are bad. * Anti-Flame Breath : His breath can put out cigarettes and reduce them to dust. * Law Sword : A sword made out of THE LAWS THAT YOU MUST OBEY OR YOU'LL GO TO PRISON. * Securely Shoot : A beam that prevents access to certain websites that Adult deems not suitable for children. * I-Told-You-So Bomber : A ball of energy that teaches everyone hit by it what they did wrong in life. * Psychic Prison : He can trap objects and being inside of a near unbreakable orb of energy. He uses this to trap beings before ringing them to jail. * Whistle : He carries around a whistle he uses when he sees people doing illegal stuff. It doesn't have any powers, it's just really annoying. * You-Are-A-Bad-Person-So-You-Should-Feel-Bad T-Shirt : He forces all the illegals he captures to wear a black T-Shirt that says they are a bad person so they should feel bad, he does this to humiliate them. * THE LAW : He carries around a massive book containing all the laws in the infiniverse with him all the time. It can also be used as a weapon, he can hit other people in the head with it and give them a concussion. * Psychic Abilities : He has incredible psychic powers that can do amazing things, too bad he only uses them to monitor what people are looking up in the internet. ** Text Message : He can text message literally everyone he wants to using his Psychic Abilities. Trivia * This guy's name is literally "Adult"....... * Rumors say that the FBI Agents that monitor the stuff people look up actually work for him, but he has not confirmed this. ** This was based on a meme. Category:Furnozilla Category:18+ Content Category:Memes Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Pachimon Category:OP Characters